


Blood Bag

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 2x14 where Tockman shoots Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

Oliver had been having trouble sleeping. There was nothing unusual there but every time he closed his eyes he saw Felicity getting shot. This was new. After the Count he had the occasional nightmare about him not getting to her in time but now he had the persistent nightmare of Felicity being shot, dying in his arms on the med table in the lair. He was not even there when Tockman shot her but based on Sara's description of the events, he dreamed it regularly now. He would wake up screaming her name. He moved back to sleeping at the Mansion over the last week because he didn't want Sara to know how rattled the incident with the Clock King had left him. It generally did not go over well with your girlfriend when you woke up screaming another woman's name.

Felicity appeared completely fine after the incident; in fact no one else seemed worse for wear. It was only him that seemed to be so traumatised by her injury. A few inches to her left and the bullet could have punctured something serious. He could have lost her, his girl, not his girl girl but his girl. He perfectly understood what she meant when she called herself his girl. He thought of her the same way.

He knew he could never stop her from going into the field. He could try but she would just tell him off and go anyway. If she was going to be in the field then he would have to take the extra precautions to ensure her safety.

**S-2**

He waited until it was just the two of them in the lair. He prepped everything he needed but he kept the needle hidden in his pants. If she saw that too early it would be a deal breaker.

"Felicity why don't you come and sit on the med table for a little bit?"

She spun her chair to face him with a curious look on her face, "Why?"

"I need a little help with something,"

"Ok," she said popping up from her chair. Her trust in him was unwavering.

Her heels could be heard clicking on the floor as she walked towards the table. She hopped up on it and swung her feet back and forth under the table. It was such a Felicity thing to do.

"Are you refilling some bags for yourself?" Felicity asked him eyeing the empty blood bag to the side. She knew both he and Diggle stored blood as a precaution in case they were seriously injured. She would never forget the night she found Oliver bleeding in the back of her mini cooper.

He grunted. "Hold your left hand out,"

She complied easily, further evidence of how much she trusted him. He quickly tied off her arm.

"Ow," she said.

Oliver gave her a guilty look.

"Oliver, if you're filling a blood bag for yourself, why are you tying off my arm as if you're going to look for a vein in MY arm?"

"That's because I am," Oliver said taking her arm gently in his and tapping the area over her elbow joint looking for the vein that pops up there.

Felicity snatched her arm back and made to stand but Oliver blocked her.

"What are you doing Oliver?"

"After last week, I think it would be a good idea if we had some of your blood stored with ours," Oliver revealed.

"No," Felicity said.

"Fe li city," he pleaded.

"Oliver," she looked at him angrily.

"Are you willing to sit behind the computers and not come into the field?" he asked her.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Then you need to do this like the rest of the team. You want to be in the field, you want to take the risk, well then you also need to take the same precautions we do. So either you give me your arm or you stay permanently behind the computer," he told her.

Felicity glared at him but she gave him her elbow.

"Look at your computers," he advised her. He knew how much she hated needles. He sanitised the area and felt for the vein again while he pulled the needle from his pants.

"Can't, I have to see what you're doing to me," she said zeroed in on the vein that Oliver would be using.

"Felicity," he said softly.

"Just stick it in me Oliver," she said and then blushed when she realised the innuendo she made, "and by it, I mean the needle nothing else you have in your pants." She looked away horrified at what her mouth had said.

Oliver took that opportunity to pierce her skin with the needle. Despite her slight hiss of pain, it felt like it hurt him more than it hurt her because he hated causing her pain. He connected the blood bag to the needle and released the band on her arm. He gave her a stress ball to squeeze. She started squeezing it furiously. "I'm imagining this is your head," she said.

He chuckled and hopped up on to the table next to her. They sat in silence.

"It itches," Felicity complained when the blood bag was half-way.

"Just a little while longer," he told her.

"Does this have to take so long?" she whined.

"Yes," he answered.

When the bag was three quarters full, Felicity swayed slightly and Oliver pulled her against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're almost done," he reassured her.

When the bag was full, he gently removed the needle and applied pressure to the area to stop the bleeding. He used a fancy plaster with cartoon characters that he had brought that day just for her. He then placed a label on the blood bag that clearly read Felicity. He took it over to the fridge that stored his and Diggle's blood. Earlier he had readjusted everything in the fridge so that Felicity could get her own shelf. In six months time he would pester her again to add another bag but she didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Ok, we're done," Felicity said jumping off the table only to wobble a bit.

"Careful," Oliver said holding on to her. "You might be a bit wozzy. Here drink this," He said handing her a bottle of water, "You need to replenish the fluids in your system."

He guided her back to her computer chair where she sat down with the bottle.

"I'll drive you home," Oliver said.

She looked up at him, "Can you even fit in the front seat of my mini?"

"For you, I'll make myself fit."

Ten minutes later Felicity was laughing hysterically as Oliver squished himself into the Mini. The driver's seat was moved right back to accommodate his legs. He looked very uncomfortable.

"You know I'm sure if we waited an hour I would have been alright to drive,"

"I rather you not waste an hour that you could be catching up on sleep,"

She had fallen asleep by the time that they reached her apartment. Oliver took her purse and took her keys out first before he picked her up bridal style from the car. She didn't wake but she automatically snuggled into him. Somehow Oliver was able to open the door to her apartment while he was holding her. After pulling in the door behind him he headed straight to her bedroom. He pulled back her covers and rested her on the bed. He took off her heels and pulled the covers over her. He should have left right away but he wanted to seal this memory of her sleeping peacefully into his brain. She was alive, she was safe and she was happy. He was determined to make sure that was not going to change any time soon.

Half an hour later, Oliver was locking Felicity's front door after making sure her apartment was properly secured. He made a mental note to change her lock to a deadbolt. That night when Oliver had a nightmare about Felicity being shot, there was blood in the lair to save her. She didn't die in his arms but instead recovered sleeping peacefully on her bed while Oliver monitored her vitals. It was the first night since the incident that Oliver had gotten more than 2 hours sleep. It would turn out to be a good thing because Slade soon re-entered his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
